New Beginnings
by Azure-x-Roze
Summary: Post Stars. The Dark Kingdom generals make an unexpected return following Galaxia's defeat. However, they seem to think they're in another time, the time of the Silver Millenium... UxM SenshixShittenou
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Just a little idea that popped into my head. Yes, I know I really should be working on my other stories, but well I can't help it if occasionally I'm a well of ideas! Note I said OCCASIONALLY! Now onto the disclaimer…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters in this story. BUT, this plotline is mine, so you can't sue me for that! Ha! Ahem! Moving on… 

**SUMMARY**

It's after Stars. Starlight's have returned to their home planet Kinmoku. But what's this? The dark kingdom generals are back?! And what's with this talk about the past, mainly the Silver Millennium? They seem to think this is the past where Endymion and Serenity have just met! OH NO! Could it be…?

* * *

**Prologue**

Deep in the bowels of the tarnished dark kingdom cavern, lay four crystal coffins. One had a force-field of red fire; the next was surrounded by sparkling green lightning, the third encased with condensing never-ending ice. Then there was the fourth, the last but not least which was being circled by glowing gold hearts.

-----

Half way across the world in Tokyo Princess Serenity's healing energy ran throughout the world, driving away the evil from even the darkest of places. As this healing energy passed through the caverns up above in the North, four crystal coffins shattered with a resounding shatter sounding throughout their respective senshi's ears, not to mention the princess and her princess'

-----

Sailor Mars' head whipped round.

"Did you guys hear that too?" she questioned sharply. Everyone simply nodded.

"It was most probably the aftermath of the crystals energy" Eternal Sailor Moon said matter-of-factly. She saw everyone staring at her. She huffed and swelled indignantly.

"Hey! I AM smart you know! Even if I'm not as smart as Rei or Ami, I do have a brain!" she shouted and spread her wings and flew home before a person could get a word in edge-wise.

"Ooh, she's upset" laughed Sailor Uranus.

"Good luck with that!" she shouted over her back before running into the night, the other outer's except for Pluto, following suit. They all turned to Pluto who had another one of her all-knowing annoying, mystery smiles. It meant something shocking and big was going to happen. But if it brought a smile to her face then it was good. They looked into her eyes and found, for once, her mask had been lifted. In her eyes shone pure mirth and just daring the senshi to ask her why. It also showed she knew exactly what that sound was.

Pluto, seeing that they got the message, quickly turned her time staff and opened up a portal into the mists of time.

"Ja ne minna-chan!" the usually stoic Sailor Pluto's amused laugh rang through the senshi's ears. Mercury came out of her reverie first.

"Well, that was…weird" they gave Mercury looks, then turned and walked back to their own homes.

"Was it something I said?" she called after them. No reply. Sighing she headed home, de-transforming just out-side her door. Just as her uniform slipped away, she thought she heard a mental shout in her mind.

'Mercury!'

-----

The same thing happened to the other inner senshi.

'Mars!'

'Venus!'

'Jupiter!'

-----

Back up in the North, a few minutes before what just happened with the senshi, the four crystal coffins shattered into a million pieces, leaving all the world to behold;

Earth General Jadeite

Earth General Nephrite

Earth General Zoicite

Earth General Kunzite.

The four guardians of the prince of the imperial royal house of Earth.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry I left off there but I couldn't HELP but have a teeny-weeny cliffie! I know, I know short or what? But don't kill me just yet unless you want another chapter. Please give me at least a review if you'd like me to post Chapter 2. I'd like to know if SOMEBODY'S reading this. R&R minna! Arigatou, Ja ne! 


	2. Questions, but no answers

**A/N:** OK I decided this story would have slightly shorter chapters than my other stories. I can't be expected to write that much. Hehe, I know, I know! Lazy or what? But don't worry! Shorter chapters mean I can update this story more often! Hooray for you guys! And don't forget me! Hehe! Onto the disclaimer…

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters in this story. BUT, this plotline is mine, so you can't sue me for that! Ha! Ahem! Moving on…

**SUMMARY**

It's after Stars. Starlight's have returned to their home planet Kinmoku. But what's this? The dark kingdom generals are back?! And what's with this talk about the past, mainly the Silver Millennium? They seem to think this is the past where Endymion and Serenity have just met! OH NO! Could it be…?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Uhh, where are we?" asked Jadeite.

"I have a headache the size of mount Fuji!" cried Zoicite!

"What is this place?!" asked Kunzite,

"And more importantly, how did we get here?" questioned a meditating Nephrite.

They were standing (or in Nephrite's case sitting) near what was left of their coffins.

"Hey guys I just remembered something" said Jadeite.

"What" they asked simultaneously.

"I'm engaged to Rachel!" he whooped. His companion's sweatdropped because of the man' dense attitude, here they were in an unknown territory, and all he thought about was his upcoming marriage.

"Is the princess of Mars all you can think of?! Man! Even I'm not that in love with Amelia that I enough sense to be thinking of our predicament!" Zoicite shouted at Jadeite.

"And I doubt we'll see any of the girl's and our prince if we don't get out of here" Kunzite said coolly, analyzing the place, trying but not succeeding to find a way out. He paced the caved in room agitatedly.

"I don't get one thing" said Jadeite confused as heck.

"And what's that" Nephrite questioned sarcastically, coming out of his meditating trance, loosing his patience with the VERY blonde man near him.

"Why don't we just mentally ask our senshi for help?" everyone groaned at Jadeite's question, mentally slapping themselves that they didn't think of that first!

"Why didn't I think of that?" Zoicite said sourly.

"Yeah, it should have been the brainy blonde instead of the dumb one" Nephrite said humorously. Both blondes shot him a glare. If looks could kill, Nephrite would be a pile of ashes by now.

Although, half of Nephrite's hair did catch on fire because of Jadeite's damn powers! Telekinesis and fire? Not a good mix! The normally calm and cool Kunzite fell over laughing, at the site of Nephrite, running around like a chicken, arms flapping by his sides threatening Zoicite bodily harm unless he didn't put it out with his ice powers this minute!

"Kunzite! Not you too!" Nephrite whined.

"S-s-sorry but yo-you look so fuh-funny!" Kunzite managed to sputter between laughs.

"He is so right! But Nephi, why don't you just stick your head in that pile of snow that's leaking through that crack in the wall" Jadeite mentioned NOW instead of BEFORE! This would really anger him. When Nephrite turned around to face him he put on an innocent face but the brunette saw through it. But he still did it. After-all it WAS his precious hair for god's sake!

After he dried out his hair, he found out he'd lost half his lock! So, naturally a chase ensued.

"Jadeite!" Nephrite growled in his calm voice which meant you had to run! And fast! Unfortunately for Jadeite he wasn't fast enough. He ended up in a headlock. Zoicite to the rescue!

"Shouldn't we be getting back to thinking about our predicament?" he asked, amused but also concerned as he looked at Jadeite's purpling face.

"Calling our girl's for help? That doesn't seem very manly" Kunzite sneered.

"Mhbe coumb buse da beleort" said Jadeite, voice muffled by the brunette's arm's.

"What?" three voices questioned the blonde man in sync. The blonde man just answered by his face turning slowly pink. They took no notice as they had already sent out the calls. Jadeite shrugged in Nephrite's arms and joined in.

'Mercury!'

'Mars!'

'Venus!'

'Jupiter!'

Nothing. That was the answer they got. Nothing!

"How could they not answer us?!" Kunzite fumed. After an indignant shriek from the muffled Jadeite he was finally released. His face, which was blue, slowly returned to its normal hue.

"Well" Jadeite started.

"What I said when I was muffled was" he quickly shot a glare Nephrite's way before continuing,

"Was, that why don't we just teleport to the Golden Palace?" the answer he got ranged from 'how did he figure that out and not me?' to 'who would've thought?'

"Hey! I'm not as blonde as some people here think!" He shouted, frustrated at the lack of appreciation. Not that he had ever gotten any to begin with.

They formed a circle and as one shouted 'Teleport to the Golden Palace!'

* * *

They landed in the middle of the busy streets of Juuban, Tokyo.

"Where are we?" questioned Zoicite.

"I don't know, but let's go find the girls. Maybe they can explain. I can feel Amina through our bond. Question is why she is on Earth?" Kunzite said.

"Well what way are their pulls coming from?" Nephrite asked. He pointed North, Jadeite pointed South, Zoicite West and Kunzite pointed East.

"Well let's follow the direction each of them is giving off respectively. If we find nothing meet back here in an hour." They all nodded and parted following Kunzite's orders.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for dear, beloved readers. Bear in mind, I post faster if I get reviews. So in that case, R&R people! Arigatou minna! Ja ne! 


	3. Meeting the spitfire

**A/N: **Do you guys want an A/N? No? Well I'm still giving you one and it will benefit you if you read it. OK. So I don't know how long this chapter will be or how funny. I'm hoping very funny because of what happens to these poor lost souls! Mwahahaha! Ahem! I know, I'm weird sometimes. This'll be the order of their predicaments: Rei (!), Ami, Minako and finally Makoto! Sorry no Usagi and Mamoru in this chapter. Hopefully the one after Makoto's encounter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters in this story. BUT, this plotline is mine, so you can't sue me for that! Ha! Ahem! Moving on…

**SUMMARY**

It's after Stars. Starlight's have returned to their home planet Kinmoku. But what's this? The dark kingdom generals are back?! And what's with this talk about the past, mainly the Silver Millennium? They seem to think this is the past where Endymion and Serenity have just met! OH NO! Could it be…?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jadeite made his way up the Shinto shrine. He could feel the pull of his Mars coming from the top of the stairs. He reached the top and he wasn't even puffing! It was all thanks to how many times Mars would chase him.

_**Flashback**_

_The first time he'd asked to be her escort to the ball, two days after the Terran court had arrived; she'd chased him down the senshi hallway, in her nightdress! Jadeite had been as stupid as going into the fiery senshi's room at six in the morning, only for wanting her as a date to the ball!_

_Jadeite was fairly skipping down the hall to Mars' room, happy he finally got the courage to ask her to the ball. It was six AM! Hoping she was awake, and that he had the right door. After all, the door had the symbol of Mars carved onto it in blazing red! He raised his fist and knocked twice. When no answer came he let himself in. BAD MOVE 1!_

_He walked up to her bed and rested his eyes on the vision before him. BAD MOVE 2!_

_Here was Princess Rachel in a skimpy red nightdress down to her ankles but showing cleavage. Her lush black locks were spread across her pillow. His eyes travelled down her, and then back up. He froze when he got to her eyes. Guess what? She, Princess Rachel of Mars, was wide awake and out for blood!_

_Time stopped for Jadeite then resumed with ferocity!_

"_JADEITE!!!" Rachel roared! He ran out her room top speed Rachel right behind him. GOOD MOVE 1!_

_Her long, skimpy night-gown trailed behind her as all the senshi awoke. Princess of Jupiter, Litania started laughing loudly as the two ran past her room._

"_What time did he wake you up Rei?!" Litania questioned, using her nickname for one of her dearest friends._

"_FIVE AM! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! FIVE AM!" she started transforming into Eternal Mars in a flash. She removed one of her stiletto red heels. BAD MOVE BAD MOVE!!!_

"_SHE WOULDN'T!" cried Princess Amina of Venus._

"_She would!" Litania snickered. Amina glared at the snickering princess and winced once she heard the dreaded sound. _

_The red stiletto whistled through the air and hit dead on target!_

_**End Flashback**_

Jadeite winced and was brought back to the real world by a red tank top thrown in his face.

SMACK!

Noises came from the inside of Rei's room.

"Argh!! I have nothing to wear to Mamoru's welcome back party tonight!!!!!" Rei screamed. She was in her room, in her UNDERWEAR, trying to pick out an out-fit for the party tonight.

'Yup, that's my little spit-fire' Jadeite grinned as he TRIED to sneak up on her. He knew he never could but it was always worth it. Obviously a chase would ensue ending in a kissing match. But this time however, it was different.

As Jadeite neared her, she rounded on him once he was within 1 metre distance. She paled instantly.

"Jadeite?" she whispered, touching his face to make sure he was real. Once her hand touched his flesh, fire ignited in her eyes. She reared her hand back and slapped him. HARD!

SLAP!

Jadeite went back a few paces but didn't fall. He had been trained well. Rei fumed.

'That should have sent him to the floor!' she wailed. She sighed.

'Well, desperate times call for desperate measures' she resigned flipping out her henshin wand. Raising her hand to the ceiling she shrieked

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! Make-up!" Red rings of fire surrounded her naked body but not before he got a glimpse of her.

'Why is Mars naked?!' he asked himself the million dollar question. The transformation ended and she stood in her signature pose. She glared at him with hatred and took off her right stiletto and hurled it at his face.

SMACK! CRUNCH!

"You bwoke my pwoor nwose!!!!" Jadeite screamed at her as she thrust the other one at him. He teleported back to the designated meeting place before anymore damage could be done!

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!' he pulled his hair in frustration, waiting for the others to show up. If the others were anything like Mars it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Back at the shrine after Jadeite teleported, Mars detransformed. She changed into her Shinto robes, thinking that a part out-fit could wait. For now more questions's had to be answered.

Mars chanted the ancient prayer and the fire arose from its small flame.

"Oh great fire, help me seek those answers I have been denied!" an image came into view. It was Eternal Sailor Mars. It was HER?! Yes, but only, it was an older version. While the Mars before the fire was a seventeen year old, the girl envisioned in the flames seemed almost at least nineteen or twenty!

The vision ended and Rei collapsed exhausted, but not before her shutting mind had one last thought.

'Argh! Jadeite that HENTAI!!! He came into my room and saw me in my UNDERWEAR!!!' but then another thought struck her which slowed her defeat of sleep.

'But then why did it seem like he wasn't at all surprised with what he saw?' this thought made her blush as she shut down, giving into sleep, reaching a meditating trance and reaching within the deeper recesses of her mind for answers of the unknown.

* * *

**A/N:** YAY! Another chapter! And in what? Two days? I was planning on doing Ami and Zoicite's meeting before this but I accidentally started this first. Oh well! I'm working on Ami and Zoicite's next so look out for that chapter! And there will be more flashbacks if you'd like to know about this version of the Silver Millennium. Just tell me in a review if you'd like more flashbacks! Arigatou for reading minna! R&R!!! Review! Ja ne!

**P.S.** Check out my other stories! If you enjoy this you might enjoy them too! WARNING: They are NOT finished! I only have one completed works.


	4. Fainting spells out of the blue

**A/N: **Zoi and Ami! Go read! I hope it's funny! Don't forget! Review!!!!! Onegai….he he! Oh that reminds me! I went over the reviews and someone asked for a glossary of Silver Millennium names. Well here ya go, with pairings:

Usagi/Serenity X Mamoru/Endymion

Ami/Amelia X Zoicite (No not the girl!)

Rei/Rachel X Jadeite

Makoto/Litania X Nephrite

Minako/Amina X Kunzite/Malachite (Yes, Malachite is the name the English dub used, but I will not be using it)

Also, I'd like to give a big thanks to all the people who reviewed, and to the people who've been following the story! Arigatou minna!

Now I won't keep you any longer! Go read!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters in this story. BUT, this plotline is mine, so you can't sue me for that! Ha! Ahem! Moving on…

**SUMMARY**

It's after Stars. Starlight's have returned to their home planet Kinmoku. But what's this? The dark kingdom generals are back?! And what's with this talk about the past, mainly the Silver Millennium? They seem to think this is the past where Endymion and Serenity have just met! OH NO! Could it be…?

* * *

Zoicite made his way up the stairs of the library. After jumping the last couple of steps he arrived at the entrance. The doors opened for him, automatically.

'How the hell did that happen?!' Zoicite looked baffled, as he went to investigate how the doors opened automatically. Before he could start anything, he saw the object of his desire go past.

'Amelia!' he cried, mentally overjoyed. He made his way towards her. As he watched her he remembered the first time he met her. He hadn't known she was Princess of Mercury, Amelia back then. At least, not at first…

_**Flashback**_

_Zoicite headed down the marble halls to where the maid had pointed. He was headed towards the library to get away from the others, Jadeite especially. He was planning his next move on trying to find out the senshi's identities, particularly Sailor Mars'!_

'_Ugh, I can't take much more of this' Zoicite thought with a pained expression._

'_Ah, here we are' he stopped in front of two large double doors, with the royal moon crest, an upturned crescent moon on it. He entered with a little push to the doors. They opened unto a magnificent library, much larger than the one on Earth, but not nearly as large as the Mercurian library._

_There sitting on a cushioned chair sat a blue haired maiden, curled up, reading a thick volume. Since everyone knew how to read, un-like on Earth, he couldn't be sure who she was. He decided to approach her, with caution._

"_Who disturbs me in my haven?" she asked without looking up._

'_How can she do that, unless she is of high stature' Zoicite thought, as he stared._

"_Please stop staring" she requested, finally looking up, smiling. She stopped short._

_-----_

'_Oh, he has the most beautiful emerald eyes!' Princess Amelia thought. Zoicite was thinking along the same lines._

_-----_

'_Her eyes! They are like pure, little blue icicles' he gazed into her eyes until she snapped out of the trance. She cleared her throat loudly._

"_To whom do I owe thy pleasure?" she asked in a formal tone._

'_Must be a royal, or something of the sort. She speaks as if in court!' Zoicite thought as he looked at her stone features. It was as if, even her eyes had frozen up. She cleared her throat again. Zoicite, realising he hadn't answered managed to say an answer._

"_Earth General Zoicite, Earths strategist! At your service ma'am" he mock bowed to show he was kidding._

"_Funny" she slightly sneered, though Zoicite hardly detected the sarcasm as it was so carefully hidden._

'_Strange woman. Now, is it just me or is the room temperature drastically dropping?' Zoicite looked to the thermostat on the wall. It was currently at 21Celsius, slowly dropping. _

'_She doesn't seem to be reacting' he thought, curious as to the reason why this was._

_Just then, a maid came running through the doors._

"_Princess Amelia, Princess Amelia!" she said coming to rest near the chair on which the woman was seated._

"_What is it, Marina?" the one known as Princess Amelia asked her personal maid in a worried tone._

"'_Tis the princess, our highness Serenity" she said breathlessly. Amelia took no time at all, rushing out the room, skirts billowing._

"_Nice meeting you!" she called as she left._

'_So, that is Princess Amelia of Mercury. I wonder why she and the other planetary princess' weren't present when the Earth court arrived' he was broken out of his reverie by the same maid._

"_Sir Zoicite, you are needed in the royal throne room" with that she rushed off._

"_These Lunarian's are strange, or was she a Mercurian?" Zoicite asked himself._

_**End Flashback**_

-----

'Amelia!' Ami looked up as if someone had said her Silver Millennium name out loud.

'Well that was strange' she thought, her eyes reverting back to her book. A couple of minutes later she felt a presence near her.

"ZOICITE??!!!" she shrieked.

"Shhhhhhh" came from all around the library. Ami took no notice as she blacked out. As she hit the floor she came back into conscious-ness.

"Amelia!" Zoicite picked her up and laid her on his lap. She shrieked and fainted again.

"SHHHHHHH!" the more violent reply of patrons came this time. Zoicite ignored them and tried waking Ami up. He caressed her face as she came to.

"Get away from me you fiend!" she screamed, slapping his caresses away. He just looked at her confusedly.

'Be rational Ami. This is not the place to pick a battle!' worry marred her pretty features as she thought, trying to find an explanation of how this was even possible! A man who was supposedly dead, come back alive?! It was against all logic!! And this Zoicite was a MAN! A MAN! The other one was a girl! (**A/N:** I know that's only in the dub, but go with me here!)

"Wanna take this out-side?" she tried taunting. It always worked to anger the previous Zoicite.

"What are you up to Amelia?" questioned the lost Zoicite.

"And what the hell's going on?!"

"And why are you wearing those in-appropriate clothes?!" Zoicite spouted question after question, never giving the mini-skirt clad Ami (**A/N**: No she hasn't transformed!) a chance to speak up.

Ami rushed out of the library. It was too public a place to have this confrontation. She raced to the park, Zoicite hot on her heels, seeking some answers.

"Maybe she knows where we are! This certainly isn't the Golden Palace in Elysium!" Zoicite murmured as he ran after Ami

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, what'll happen next? To be honest, I don't know that yet my-self! Lol! Well, I do have a vague idea. I'm so sorry if there is any confusion from my next statement.

OK here it is: I've decided the generals don't know they're senshi. I'm going to go back to Chapter 2 and edit it so he doesn't know she's Sailor Mars. Rachel will still somehow have her heel. Wait and see!

Oh and, I don't have a beta for this story and I've been looking over chapters and I saw mistakes I didn't catch. So if anyone's interested for the job E-mail or PM me. Tell me in a review if you like. And no, I won't be paying you! lol!

Arigatou minna, for reading! Please Rate and Review! The reviews mean a lot! Ja ne!

**P.S.** I'm working on; I think two more general stories. They won't be posted until my plan is finished. If you like this, you'll certainly like them. Please do not get the plot of this and those confused. Arigatou! Ja!


	5. Mini skirts & blonde hellions

**A/N: **Minako and Kunzite! Thanks to Champion of Justice for thinking of what I could do for this chapter! Now, go read! I hope it's funny! Don't forget! Review!!!!! Onegai….he he!

Oh that reminds me, Silver Millennium names. Well here ya go, with pairings:

Usagi/Serenity X Mamoru/Endymion

Ami/Amelia X Zoicite (No not the girl!)

Rei/Rachel X Jadeite

Makoto/Litania X Nephrite

Minako/Amina X Kunzite/Malachite (Yes, Malachite is the name the English dub used, but I will not be using it)

Also, I'd like to give a big thanks to all the people who reviewed, and to the people who've been following the story! Arigatou minna!

Now I won't keep you any longer! Go read!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters in this story. BUT, this plotline is mine, so you can't sue me for that! Ha! Ahem! Moving on…

**SUMMARY**

It's after Stars. Starlight's have returned to their home planet Kinmoku. But what's this? The dark kingdom generals are back?! And what's with this talk about the past, mainly the Silver Millennium? They seem to think this is the past where Endymion and Serenity have just met! OH NO! Could it be…?

* * *

Kunzite walked along at a sedate pace. He was walking down a street with houses lining it. Kunzite was amazed! 

'What is this strange place?' he thought as he zeroed in on a white, Victorian style house. It was quite big with French windows. He could hear music blaring out from the front room, which happened to be the living room with surround sound stereo system! He peaked in and was shocked at what he saw…

----------------------

**Fifteen minutes earlier…**

'I'm sooooooo bored!' Minako screamed mentally in frustration as she moped about. Her mom and dad were gone for the weekend and she had the whole house to herself. Just as this thought registered in Minako's brain, a light bulb went off in her blonde head.

She snickered as she ran upstairs. She grabbed her favourite CD from the top of her rack, and just as she was about to go out, she spotted something white and fluffy poking out from her wardrobe. Her eyes widened in realisation at what it was.

'This is going to be so much fun' and on impulse she grabbed the piece of clothing and hurriedly put it on. Instead on walking down the stairs, she slid down the banister and did a bow as she leapt off and did a flip near the end. She hurried towards the living room and popped in the CD. 'Who Knew?' by the Pink blared out. It was an English song.

She grabbed the microphone and plugged it in and started singing along, prancing about in her skimpy outfit. Unbeknownst to her, someone very close to her heart was watching in the window…

----------------------

Kunzite's eyes bugged out when he saw what his dear Princess Amina was wearing.

It was a short, short mini-skirt and a tight off the shoulder tube top. She was bare foot and dancing around the room, singing at the top of her lungs. Her pink top contracted as she moved and, her ruffled matching skirt was no better, riding up her legs at the most in-opportune moments!

This was not the poised, perfect princess he remembered!

_**Random Flashbacks**_

_Princess Amina at the welcoming ball, sitting poised._

_Amina dancing gracefully, practically gliding across the floor, like a swan. She was mesmerising._

_The princess struttin'…_

_**Flashbacks interrupted**_

His flashbacks were interrupted by what Minako just did.

Minako jumped and landed on the left wall. Using her feet she pushed of and leapt to the next wall. She jumped again, and when in mid-air did two flips and landed in the splits as the song ended. She got up and without warning spun round and looked him in the eye. She paled exceptionally!

He just stood there, gawking shamelessly!

----------------------

Minako was having the time of her life, unaware of the pair of silver/gray eyes watching her from the window. She did flips, twirls and spins. Jumping from wall to wall, she landed in splits as the song ended.

As she stood up, her spine tingled and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on instinct. Someone was there.

She spun round on her heel and observed the peeping tom with a cool, level gaze. When she saw whose face it was, she turned white as a sheet! Her heart throbbed painfully in her chest as she shook her head in denial.

'Kunzite…what's he doing here?' she desperately tried to come up with a plausible explanation to how he was alive and well, and staring at her through the window. On instinct she opened the window and pushed him away, a good thirty feet. "Oomph" he grunted as he landed on his bottom.

But as she stared at his silver eyes filled with love for her and confusion at her actions, she found her-self drowning.

'So beautiful…is that love for me?' Minako's dazed side thought.

'Minako! Snap out of it! He's the enemy! You have to protect the princess!' her practical side said.

"Oh crap!" she shouted, blushing.

Minako quickly shut the window and raced upstairs to tell the girls what had just happened.

----------------------

Kunzite shook his head to clear it. He stared at the window she was last seen in. she'd thrown him pretty far. How could a princess manage that?

He needed answers but the way she reacted, now wasn't the best time to pursue those needs. He glared at the window one last time before teleporting to the designated spot.

Once there, he found Jadeite with a grim, knowing expression on his face.

"You too?" he asked. Kunzite merely nodded.

"What happened with you?" Kunzite questioned the blonde man.

"She did the most amazing thing!" he said in awe, with stars in his eyes at the mental picture of Mars naked. (**A/N:** Hentai! Hehe! Lol! )

"What?" Kunzite prodded. Jadeite sighed.

"She transformed into Sailor Mars!" he exclaimed. (**A/N:** Note, for the confused people, in chapter two, when he had that flashback, he didn't know about the part where she transformed into Eternal Mars. All he was concentrating on was running! So he didn't see anything. He didn't know she was Mars, k? )

Kunzite's jaw hit the floor with a smack! He sputtered out a 'WHAT!' in undecipherable tones.

Jadeite was in his own little bubble of happiness at seeing Mars naked.

"Ahhh, a naked Rachel! What joy?" he sighed contentedly.

"Pervert" Kunzite snapped as he picked his jaw off the floor. Of course, Jadeite didn't hear him. When did he? Ever?!

----------------------

Minako raced into her orange and gold room, headed for her bed where Artemis lay dosing.

"Artemis!!!!!" a hyperventilating Minako shrieked as she almost sat on the fur ball.

"Whassamatta?" questioned a still groggy white cat.

"Need… to… call… girls" Minako managed between short, gasping breaths.

Artemis ran to her desk and got the communicator pressing the 'ALL CALL' button. Usagi's relieved face popped up.

"What's up?" she asked just as another face, this time annoyed swam into view.

"Why now?" grumbled Makoto through the line. Obviously Makoto had been busy.

Rei chuckled as her tired face came through the connection. After waiting for Ami to answer for a while they started to get fidgety.

"Why isn't she answering?!" Minako complained, grumbling about important thing's and a new crisis at hand. While Minako rattled on, Rei managed to catch the name Jadeite in there. Her eyes widened.

"Minako, I know why you called! The same thing with me! Everyone at the temple, NOW!" she ordered.

Everyone exchanged glances, before turning off the connection. Minako sighed and lay down, a tired line creasing her forehead.

'Today's gonna be a looooooooooong day' she thought as she slipped on crisscross-strap sandals and headed out the door, locking it behind her. She wasn't that much of a ditz!

----------------------

Rei waited patiently for everyone to arrive. The visions she'd seen in the fire, mixed with what was going on screamed 'IMPORTANT!'

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She had to figure this out or Usagi could get hurt. Usagi was like a sister to her and a great friend. She was the glue that kept them together.

Her musings were interrupted when Minako burst through the door. Rei grinned. Minako looked as if she'd run a marathon.

"You first" they said at once, then grinned toothily.

"I'll go" and Rei began to explain who Jadeite was and her encounter with Jadeite…

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooooo how was that? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in a review! I tried to make it as long as possible! R&R! Ja ne! Arigatou for reading minna! 


End file.
